


Why.

by ToTheMax



Series: TWDG Rarepairs Week [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Heartbreak, Sudden realization of love as jts too late to do anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Marlon, Brody, and the twins face a decision with no happy outcome.





	Why.

**Author's Note:**

> A double whammy! This is my entry for twdg rarepairs week for today (Heartbreak) and also my headcanon as to what lead up to Minnie and Sophie *ahem* getting eaten by walkers. Enjoy!

The four stood frozen in place, staring down the guns aimed at them. The two older people aiming the guns had calm, cool and serious smirks on their faces, and the kids’ faces were the opposite-- fear stricken and wide.

“Well?” The man asked, a rasp edging his voice as he flicked the bible-rolled cigarette out of his hand, fixing his hold on his gun. “We don't have all day. Are they coming, or not?”

Minnie was the first to react. She stepped back, stammering with a dry throat. “I-I don't-- we can't-- we don't know how--” her terrified blue eyes whipped backwards, finding Brody and Marlon standing behind her and her sister. 

Sophie was the next to snap out of it with a dry laugh, a wavering attempt of a defiant smile on her face. “Ha, like hell! Y-you can't just say all that and expect us to-to go with you.”

Brody and Marlon unfrozen at the same time, but neither said a word. They just shot each other a side glance, trying to silently communicate a plan. Marlon eased his hold on his bow, settling the arrow he notched back into the quiver. Brody hesitantly followed his lead, dropping her bow to her side.

Sophie noticed this when she cast a look backwards, and scoffed. “C'mon, guys-- don't be stupid. Don't let these assholes walk over you!”

“Listen,” the woman said, nudging her rifle closer to Sophie, who suddenly backpedaled. “If you come with us, you'll have everything you need. Hot meals, beds to sleep in, good people to look out for you.”

“We have all that back at the school,” Sophie snapped, “The bigger upside on our part is that we aren't in a fucking war!”

Brody cleared her throat. “Listen, ma'am. We understand that you need people for your fight, but we are  _ not  _ it. We're just a bunch of kids-- we-we can't even  _ hold _ a gun, much less use one!”

The woman clearly didn't like that. Her face darkened, and she took a step forward. “You may be just a bunch of kids now, but with a little work you could be fine soldiers.” She caught Marlon's silent eye and added, “This isn't a negotiation. It's one or the other. The twins come with us, or all of you do. What's it gonna be.”

Silence.

Then, Sophie rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. “There's a third option. How about you walk away, and never come back. Or, fourth option?” She stepped back and snatched the bow from Marlon's hand, deftly snatching an arrow from his quiver and aiming it at the woman. “How about  _ we  _ kill  _ you _ ?”

“Sophie!” Minnie exclaimed. Her hands flew out to catch the bow, but Sophie jerked it away from her. “Soph, you're the one acting stupid!”

Brody swallowed hard as she stepped forward. “Sophie,” she quavered, “hey, calm down.”

“You might not wanna aim the bow at the ones with the gun,” the man agreed.

Sophie whipped her head to Brody, not otherwise changing her position. “Brody, please! You  _ know  _ this is fucked! None of us wanna go off to war like some stupid--”

“Stupid?” The woman echoed dangerously, reaching forward and snatching the bow from Sophie's slick grip and tossing it aside. “You think we're stupid for trying to survive?”

“No, I think you're stupid for trying to force us into it!” Sophie fired back, fists clenched hard at her sides.

The man sighed loudly, animatedly waving his arm. “Okay, if there isn't a choice made in the next ten seconds, we're going with what I think is best.” He glared at the kids, a fire in his dual-toned eyes. “Ten.”

“Wait,” Marlon finally spoke, “can't we just--”

“Nine.” he gazed over them, almost smiling at the panic he created. “Eight. Seven. You're takin’ your time, huh?”

“Marlon,” Sophie snapped, “don't be fucking stupid. Let's just kill then and go back home.”

“Six.”

Marlon stared at the ground, eyes shut, trying to get his voice to work. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it.

“Five.” the man's smirk grew into a sneer, and he shifted his gun from hand to hand. “Four--”

“Marlon,” Brody started.

“Three.”

“Marlon,” Minnie whined, eyes shining bright with tears. “Don't let them--”

“Two."

“Marlon!” Sophie snapped. “Are you gonna tell ‘em to fuck off, or what!?”

“One.” The man's sneer covered his face, and he aimed the gun right at Sophie's head. “Gimme an answer. Now.”

Marlon looked up, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “Sophie… Minnie…”  he looked at Brody, an apologetic sympathy washing through him.

“Go with them.”

Brody's heart shattered. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly until Sophie gasped, the sting of betrayal hitting her right in the stomach. The two girls shared a look. The same, hurt look with realization they'd likely not see each other again. 

Sophie wouldn't have it. “What?” She breathed. “Marlon, are you fucking crazy?”

“It sounds like the leader's made up his mind,” the woman said, smirking at Marlon, whose head was bent to the ground with tears falling off his face to the first below. “You made the right choice, young man. If anyone else back home is half as hard-pressed as the punk over here--”

“You can't make me do anything,” Sophie spat, and grabbed Minnie's hand, coming to Brody's side. “We're not going anywhere.”

“Sophie,” Marlon demanded, his voice threatening to crack. “Go. With them.”

“What the fuck?” Brody exclaimed. “Are you serious!?”

“Yes, I am.” Marlon finally lifted his head to meet Brody's eyes. “Think about it, Brody; it's either them two or the whole school. If you really cared about them back there, you'd let this happen.”

“You…” Brody hissed. She couldn't find the words, and she could only hope that Marlon knew the shittiness of his words. 

“Let's go,” the man said, lunging forward and snatching Minnie's collar, jerking her into his grip and away from Sophie's. “It's gonna get dark soon, an’ I'd wanna get home rather quick.”

Sophie instinctively went for Minnie, but fell right into the women's hold. “Hey!” She cried, trying to jerk her arm away. “Get the fuck--!” She was silenced by the woman striking her across the face with the butt of her rifle. She screamed out, almost falling limp.

“Soph!” Brody went forward, but Marlon snatched her arm. “Hey, Mar--”

“You wanna go with them?” Marlon asked coldly. In her silence, he continued. “Look. I know how you feel about Sophie, but this is for the better of  _ all  _ of us. So quit being selfish.”

Brody's throat closed up. Her voice wouldn't work, and her hair shook with every thudding heartbeat that sent another stream of tears down her cheeks.

Sophie's eyes went wide as the woman caught her around her neck and started to lead her away. She turned and watched Brody as she silently resigned to Marlon's hold, and they both turned away to leave. “Wait--” she choked.  _ How she feels about me--!? _

“Quit squirming,” the woman snapped, fixing her hold on Sophie, wrestling her back under her arm. “Once we get--”

“Brody!” Sophie screamed, thrashing in the women's hold. “Brody, what does he mean by that!?”

Brody hugged her arms around herself, forcing herself to not turn around. Marlon held steadfast onto her arm, forcing her to wall with him then other way.

_ “BRODY!”  _ Sophie screamed again, still thrashing in the women's hold, realization slamming into her like a truck. “BRODY, PLEASE!”

Brody bit back a sob, stopping in her tracks. Marlon tugged hard to get her to walk again.

“WHY!?” Sophie shrieked, and the woman snatched her collar and threw her to the ground. “BRODY, WHAT THE FUCK!?” 

That's the last Brody ever heard of her. And as she soared a single look back, she saw the woman slamming her rifle into her bead, effectively knocking her out. 


End file.
